planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carver
Carver was a character in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He is responsible for shooting and injuring Ash, alerting the apes to the existence of remaining humans and triggering conflict between the two. Carver is deeply suspicious and prejudiced against the apes (incorrectly blaming them for the outbreak of the Simian Flu), and this often causes discomfort with his human companions. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Encounter With Apes Carver's first appearance in the film comes when he stumbles across two young chimpanzees, Ash and Blue Eyes in the forest. Panicking and out of fear, he accidentally shoots Ash with the shot being heard from the ape village. When the other apes arrive on the scene, Malcolm (the human leader) attempts to assure the apes his group doesn't mean any harm. Carver scolds Malcolm for talking to the apes, thinking they are simply dumb animals. He is proven wrong when Caesar and the other apes talk and shout at them to leave the forest. On the way back to the human hideout he is still visibly shaken about how the apes could talk but this was not believed by the leader Dreyfus who thought it was impossible and told them to keep silent over the incident. Later, Carver and the other humans pay witness to Caesar and his ape army arriving in the city and it is here where his statements about the apes talking are proven true to the hideout's leader as Caesar again talks and warns the humans to stay out of ape territory or there will be a war otherwise. Because he once worked at the dam before the Simian Flu epidemic and understood how to work it better than the others, Carver is later brought on Malcolm's expedition to the river dam just beyond the Ape Village, but Ellie was hesitant on Carver coming along again because he already angered the apes when he shot Ash. Working on The Dam Carver then accompanies Malcolm and the others to the ape forest, he is told to stay in the car while Malcolm goes to speak with the apes about letting them stay. The group wait for Malcolm for a few hours but when the apes start to come to them they attempt to flee but notice the car won't start. Carver, getting his gun ready is about to shoot until Malcolm (alive and okay) tells him they have to give up their gun as the one condition the apes set for them to stay in the village. At night, carver sits around the camp-fire with a few members of Malcolm's group, Ellie and Alexander and talk about the apes. He and Ellie get into an argument about who's to blame for the Simian Flu with Ellie defending the apes, having worked with the CDC and Carver defending humanity. Threatening Caesar's Sons As the group and the apes begin to bond, Carver ruins the moment when he goes to hurt Caesar's youngest son who has become fascinated with a box of supplies and has uncovered his hidden gun. Blue Eyes, Caesar's eldest son hits Carver and attempts to rescue his little brother only for Carver to point his gun at him, prompting Caesar to wrestle the weapon from Carver's hands. Caesar attempted to kill Carver using the gun as a club only for Malcolm to quickly stop him. Caesar angrily examines the gun becoming angry that the humans for not only defying his orders of no weapons but for also attempting to harm his children. The ape king proceeds to aim the gun at the humans before throwing the weapon over the dam wall and exiles the group from the woods much to Carver's dismay. Death Malcolm promises Caesar he didn't have any idea that Carver had the weapon and that he will get rid of him. Malcolm then has one of his men, Foster, dump Carver in the middle of the forest, locking him in a car overnight. Malcolm and his men later get the dam working again, and upon seeing the power back on Carver happily lights a cigarette. His happy shouting, however, alerts Koba, who finds Carver in the forest and beats him to death, taking his baseball cap and lighter as trophies which he later uses to frame the humans for shooting Caesar and setting the ape village ablaze. Personality Carver had an attitude similar to that of Koba, as they both hated and distrusted the other's opposite race. He also had a paranoia issue when it comes to the apes as evident when Caesar and Cornelia's young son wanders over and climbs all over Ellie and Alexander. He even had a violent streak as he attempts to harm Blue Eyes and his little baby brother with Caesar and his fellow humans watching on. This action would eventually lead to his deserved death at the hands of Koba. Carver was also known to disregard obvious facts; like disregarding the fact that the Simian Flu was created by humans and that the apes were not responsible for the virus outbreak. Carver also did not take to notice the amount of kindness that the apes had possessed to save his group from certain death or the peacefulness between the apes and humans as shown when Ellie and Alexander were playing with Caesar's infant son Milo. Carver was beyond wary of Caesar and the other apes, going so far as to hide a gun, fearing the apes would turn on him and his group. Relationships Friends and Allies Dreyfus Dreyfus was Carver's boss. Carver shares one common agreement with Dreyfus; that the apes need to be wiped out because they (supposedly) helped wiped out half the planet. Though, they have one known scene together which was in the car after the incident in the forest. Enemies Ellie Carver's relationship with Ellie is difficult as she wants to protect the apes while Carver wants to kill them. While sitting around a camp-fire after Malcolm has gotten permission from Caesar to repair the dam, Carver argues with Ellie and berates her for not hating the apes because the Simian Flu killed her daughter, even going far to taunting her about it. He accompanies her, Malcolm, Alexander and other members of their group into the forest after Malcolm is given permission to repair the dam to restore power to the city. After the explosion inside the dam, Carver allows Ellie to check him over for a broken leg. Malcolm Malcolm is Carver's former team leader. Like his relationship with Malcolm's wife, Ellie, Carver and Malcolm have very different opinions on the apes. While Malcolm is sympathetic towards the apes, Carver was not, blaming the Simian Flu on them and not humans. In the forest, Carver scolds Malcolm for talking to the apes, which Malcolm replies, "Do they look like just apes to you?" causing Carver to go quiet. After Malcolm has gotten permission from Caesar to fix the dam, Carver sits at the camp-fire and argues with Ellie before Malcolm joins them. He once again scolds Malcolm for not hating the apes for playing an apparent part in his first wife's death via the Simian Flu. Later, Malcolm has Carver kicked out of his team after he threatens Caesar's children with his hidden shotgun, and for violated his team leader's agreement with Caesar; (Malcolm's team is allowed to repair the Dam in the apes' territory, but they are to do it unarmed and hand over all their weapons) in which Malcolm wasn't aware he had in his possession. Malcolm would later have Carver forcibly dragged to the car and dump in the middle of the forest, by Foster as a peace offering for the apes in order to continue working on the dam to restore power. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes is an ape in which Carver had two known unpleasant experiences with. The young chimpanzee was present in the forest when Carver runs into him and his cousin Ash and shoots Ash in the shoulder, fearing an attack. The second time was at the dam when Caesar arrives with his sons and his friends Maurice and Rocket. After seeing Blue Eyes' little brother in his box of supplies and uncovering his concealed weapon, Carver attempts to harm Milo one in which Blue Eyes witnesses and attacks him. Notes *Carver serves as another antagonist in the film due to his hatred towards the apes for no apparent reason, and similarities with Koba who in reverse hates humans for no apparent reason, Carver could be considered as the second human counterpart for Koba, Caesar's rival. Trivia *He was the fourth person Koba killed. *In a way, some of Carver's accusations towards the apes are accurate as Koba (one of Caesar's lead lieutenants) was the one to infect Robert Franklin who then unintentionally infected Douglas Hunsiker when spread the disease over the world, bringing about humanity's demise. Gallery 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Carver with Ellie, Alexander and Malcolm. dawn 14|Carver aims his gun at Blue Eyes and Ash. Who else am I going to blame.jpg|"Who the hell else am I going to blame? They are already wiped out half the planet". - Carver. Caesar, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander & Carver.png|Carver scolds Malcolm for talking to the apes. River, Ash & Carver.png|Carver points his gun at Blue Eyes and Ash. Carver shoots Ash.jpg|Carver aims at Blue Eyes. They're Apes Man!.jpg|"They're apes man! You think they understand what you're saying". - Carver to Malcolm. River protects Infant.png|Carver attempts to attack Baby Milo but is attacked by Blue Eyes. Category:CE Characters Category:CE Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Human Colony Category:Malcolm's Group Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Killed by Koba Category:Deceased Humans Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Characters Stubs Category:Character Stubs